


travels

by arras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Genji Shimada, Gen, Hunter Jesse McCree, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arras/pseuds/arras
Summary: Jesse McCree doesn't quite like the demon.





	travels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunsel/gifts).



"So..." 

Jesse thinks that he may just stab the demon. Kill them both in an instant. Sure would save them both a bunch of trouble instead of travelling the world to find someone or something that could get rid of their life bond. It was unbecoming, he thinks, to have a demon so intimately tied to himself. He was a Hunter in Overwatch's sister guild, Blackwatch. This mistake for someone of his caliber was embarrassing, if not demeaning. 

"You come around here often?" says the demon casually. 

"Dunno. Do you make it a habit to seduce people?" Jesse retorts. The demon winces and looks back over the bar, ordering another shot of vodka. His fifth in the past hour. Jesse thinks he could respect that. He doesn't know too much about demons' alcohol tolerances anyways. Maybe the guy knows how to hold his alcohol. Jesse puffs out the smoke from his cigar. 

"What's your name, Van Helsing?" The demon asks, becoming increasingly casual as the bartender slides him down a shot with a glare to Jesse. Probably for the cigar.

Jesse glances over to him. "Van Helsing?"

The demon shrugs. "It's a good book." A demon that was a fan of Dracula, huh? 

Fair enough, Jesse supposed. "You stealing my soul, Ruby?" Jesse retorts. The demon glances at him questioningly. Right. The demon's from Japan. Hanamura, he thinks. Supernatural was big in America and probably not as big in Japan. "Fictional demon," he says. "Point still stands. Are you?"

"No. If it puts you at ease, my name is Shimada Genji." answers the demon. Genji.

"Jesse McCree." 

And Jesse McCree doesn't like the situation. It sounds too much like a crappy show or a weird romance novel for him. Besides, Genji was a demon, the very scum of the earth, and Jesse was a Hunter. There wouldn't be a friendship there, probably ever. Jesse McCree is fine with this. Even if Genji's laugh is genuine when they're trading barbs and it feels like they've been best friends their entire lives. Jesse just needs to get Genji's bond out of the way and then kill him. It'd take a while, sure, but Jesse McCree hates demons. He wouldn't be friends with one. Ever.

As everyone says, famous last words.


End file.
